User talk:LaStade
Hello, Thank you for the welcome! I will try to add more pattern booklets. Is this a new Wiki? I was just posting in my Etsy shop and thought to myself that it would be a good idea and did a search and found it. I am always adding patterns to the 'Vintage Sewing Patterns' Wiki but I also have many knit and crochet pattern books to list. I'm glad that I did the search. Good luck with your Wiki and I will try to spread the word so that it grows :) Finickyfinds 03:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You are doing great, I wouldn't have even known where to start! If you like I can post a link to this Wiki on Etsy, I belong to a pattern team and I'm sure others would love to add patterns as well. One day it may grow as large as the sewing pattern Wiki ;) Great, I posted it on Etsy in my PatternPatter team! I recently opened a shop on eCrater as well but I haven't been posting much in the forums, mostly just when I need some help. So far I really like the site maybe I will try to visit the forums more often :) thanks! not sure what I'm doing or how some of this works, but I'll get the hang of it. :) Are these messages private between us? Hello! Hi Lori - I'm having someone from our team fix the main page so we can get rid of the weird white space between the video and poll. It should happen in the next week. I'm wondering if you also want us to create a new wordmark for you like we did for Vintage Patterns? Let me know would be happy to help. Also your spotlights will be running soon. Christina 23:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Help You got it - I will put in a request to have a wordmark created for you. Can you let me know what you would like on the wordmark? Something similar to VIntage Patterns with the lady and the scissors or maybe some yarn and needles or something? If you have any ideas and direction let me know. Also maybe it would be fun to make the skin of your wiki look like a vintage pattern cover? So we could use images on some of these patterns like this one: http://knittingcrochetpatternarchive.wikia.com/wiki/Patons_Beehive_No.100_Canadiana_Raglans. Do you have any patterns you especially love the covers of that we could base our design on? Christina 23:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ads Hi Lori - In speaking with my Content Production Team I was reminded that we are required to turn a small advertising box on the upper right corner of the your wiki's main page. We don't want to it to interfere with your main page layout or be a nuisance to you, but I was wondering if you are OK with one of our Content Producers changing the layout of your main page with placing standard left/right columns on the main page. The columns can be handy for streamlining the look and feel of your main page. The Content Producer can also offer you some advise and assistance with how to organize the main page to maximize SEO and help grow the wiki. Please visit this wiki as a reference- http://healthyrecipes.wikia.com/wiki/Healthy_Recipes_Wiki - and let me know any/all thoughts! Christina 00:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I have been looking for a crochet wiki to contribute to. My question is I would like to post pics of the patterns inside the books and magazines. Like the picture of the finished product and the directions to make it, basically a scanned picture from the book or magazine so others can view this pattern to make it. Either I'm not looking right because I don't see patterns on this wikia just pictures of the covers of these books or magazines for sale, no patterns. Does this site have patterns to view and crochet off of? My intentoin is to scan page for page of crochet books and mags that I own for others to view. May I do this here? Thanks -- NaefThreads URL Hi Lori- OK, so my team is going to work on your main page and creating a nice new wordmark for you. One suggestion they had that they think will make a huge difference for your SEO and people finding your wiki is to shorten the URL name. Your wiki can still be called 'Knitting and Crochet Pattern Archive' but they strongly suggest shortening the actual URL to two words if possible so people can remember it and easily find it. Notice how Vintage Sewing Patterns is just Vintage Patterns. If we make this change this current URL will redirect to your new one and there will be absolutely no impact or visible change on your wiki, also we'll take care of all of it so you don't have to deal with the technicalities. We think there is some great potential with your wiki and we really want to help you make it just as big as Vintage Patterns. Here are some ideas - but feel free to think of others: VintageKnitPatterns.wikia.com, KnitPatterns.wikia.com, VintageNeedlearts.wikia.com, CrochetandKnit.wikia.con, CrochetandKnitPatterns.wikia.com. Let me know your thoughts and know this is just a suggestion, but one we think will really help your wiki! best, Christina 18:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) URL OK - so my team is suggesting for it to be a really strong URL we shorten it even more, again the actual name of your wiki will remain the same just the URL will change. Here were some of their suggestions: vintageknit.wikia.com, knitandcrochet.wikia.com, yarnpatterns.wikia.com, vintageyarn.wikia.com - do you like any of those? Christina 22:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Spotlights Great! We'll go with KnitandCrochet.wikia.com. I'll let you know when we make the change, but like I said it will just automatically redirect so you shouldn't notice. And are you seeing your spotlights show up? I think they look great! Christina 23:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) bug Hi Lori - Sorry about that bug and sorry I wasn't in touch sooner over the weekend. Your wiki is looking so good! Our content team will also be working on the main page and changing the URL to make it shorter and easier to find. I'll look after the ticket you filed and see if I can get any more info. I wonder if in the mean time you try creating another page layout? I can play around with it and see if I can't figure out a work around for the time being. Christina 17:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) New URL & Bug Hi Lori - Maybe try making a new page layout builder that is essentially the same and see if that one works? Keep the original one so they can see what's wrong with it though and try to fix it. I asked if we could try to fix this sooner - so stay tuned, hopefully it will be fixed this week. And the URL changed! Did you notice? It's nice and short now! Christina 21:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi LaStade, I just finished working on the main page of the Wiki, and I'd like to know what you think. I don't mean to startle you with the big changes, but nothing is permanent at Wikia, so I can always adjust the maing page to your liking. Tell me what you think! ' PORTERFIELD ' 02:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Main Page & Bug Hi Lori - I haven't heard of this problem happening to any other wikis yet. I talked with our engineering team today and they are going to work on fixing this asap. So sorry this we're having this issue. In the mean time we did do a little work to your main page - let me know what you think! We can change the color of the balls of yarn if you like. Christina 05:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lori - They should have fixed the bug, can you try using your template and tell me if it's working now? Thanks! Christina 21:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Wordmarks Hi Lori - Will designed some great wordmarks for you - I'm wondering if I can email them to you, this way you can tell me which one you like best? Can you email me at Christina@wikia-inc.com? I'll respond with the wordmarks! Thanks. Christina 22:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Great news! So glad to hear it, thanks for letting me know it works now. And if that happens again just give a holler. Christina 23:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) New Skin! What do you think of the new look? Christina 00:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I received your message regarding deleting my links to blog posts as many may refer to another site for PDF patterns. I understand your concern about Copyright; I am equally concerned and research every pattern to ensure it is in the public domain. But, regardless, if you are going to delete my links, please delete my participation in its entirety and delete the Items I have posted as well. Todays Treasure How can I get the pattern for the dinosaurs I am really interested in some realistic dinosaur patterns for sweaters Fionad 08:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Fiona